lion_king_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nala
She's queen of pride rock and the mate of Simba. Appearances lion king ''' In the lion king Nala is seen as a cub and best friends with Simba. One day Simba get Nala to come with him to a elephant graveyard in the outland then was attack by hyenas until Simba's father Mufassa came to save them. When they got back into the pride lands Mufassa asked Zazu to take Nala home. After all the lions and lionesses heard about the death of Mufassa and Simba Nala and the other lioness started to moan but then Scare took over as king of pride rock and the heyanas took over the pride land with Scare. A few years later Nala is all grown up as a young adult and runs away from pride rock looking for help until when she is chasing pumbaa through the jungle she got caught into a fight again a lion and then pin him on the ground until the lion recognises Nala I say that he was Simba. After they found each other they started fall in love with each other and then started singing and dancing with each other after Nala told Simba that he should take his place as king of the pride lands but Simba refused after then Nala sore one thing in him that he was not the Simba she remembered and then left him to go back home. Whilst she was walking suddenly Simba came running back to her wanting to take be his father kingdom. When they got to pride rock Timon and pumbaa arrived a wanted to help so they drawn some of the heyanas away so that Simba could face Scar alone until the lionesses and Simba found out that scare was lying about the death of Mufassa this left then in rage the final battle between the lions lionesses and the heyanas began and scare was defeated and Simba took his place as king of pride rock with Nala by his side a few years later Nala become queen of the pride land with Simba as the king and she gave birth to a child called Kiara and was shown to the lions of the past and the other animals. '''Lion Guard After Kiara was born Nala Gave birth to 2 other cubs called Lion and Kopa. A few year late Kiara, Kion and Kopa are growing up one day Simba, Nala and Rafeaki find out that Kion has great gift called roar of the elders a few months later the lion guard and The royal family find out that Scares returns and is helping the outlands so he can rule the pride lands again so the war against the pride land and the outlands go on for a few years when lion and lion guard were all grown up and Lions roar was really stronge Simba decided to have a counter attack in the pride land and defeat scar once and for all untila few of the out lands set fire to pride rock and scare trickes janjares hyenas to go in to pride rock so that they parish in the fire as well. World pride rock was burning Kion ordered Ono to go and save the royal family on the way Ono bumped into Anga and both went to save the royal family when they got there Anga had an idea she went to get Hadathi to help Carrie the royal family to safety after they did Scare appeared and though that Kion and the lion guard died on the fire but Kion proved him wronge so the next morning they counter attack and defeated Scare once and for all but with great risk Ono was blinded from the volcano when trying to save Bunga and Lion got the Scare of evil from Ushari's poison when they went seeking from Rafiki Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kopa arrived and was worried of Kions injure Rafiki tells them that they have to go on adventure to the tree of life they bye to Kion and the lion Guard a few month later and Kopa went his own adventure to find who he is and what his place is here in the circle of life. when he got back he did and married a beautiful royal lioness from the nature pride a beautiful place of safety for all animals like the other prides around the world a year later kion and the lion guard return to pride rock and lion went to his parent they was happy to see his return and Rafiki explain what happened to zira and her pack then they celebrated the return of Kion and the lion guard and then gave up the roar after a competition again the new lion guard and learnt to let go of the roar and married Rani and stayed at the tree of life. Lion king:Simbas pride When Kiara was a cube she was allowed go and play but Simba was getting worried about here and Nala pined down Simba like in the first lion king movie and said she be fine a few year later after Kion and the lion Guard left the pride land on and adventure to cure Kion and Ono. Then few months later Kiara started here first hunt but gets interrupted by a fire and a lion called kovu safer until Simba and Nala came and push kovu away then Kiara trust kovu and Simba had no choice let him join the pride for saving Kiara life until when Kiara and kovu were alone Simba was confused and Nala was talking to here. Then a war between zira pride and Simba pride raged and then just when they were about to attack Kiara and kovu jumped into the middle to stop the fighting and after the speech that Kiara made all the outland lions moved Simba side except zira she try to attack Kiara but fails and then Kiara and kovu get married. Relationships Sarafina-mother Kale-father Simba-mate Kopa-son Kiara-daughter Kion-son Vitani-daughter in law Kovu-Son in law Rani-daughter in law Sarabi-Mother in law Mufassa-father in law Scare-uncle in law Clea-daughter in law Belee-grandaughter Dena-grandson Kia-grandaughter Kaylus-grandson Trivia •Her children call her mom. •Her grandchildren call her grandma. •She a great hunter. •Theres nothing more important to her than family. •She dislikes Kaya and Mai. •She is known as the most beautiful lionesse adult ever.